Noite na Sala Precisa
by Tina Granger1
Summary: Draco se encontra com Gina na Sala Precisa. Qual o segredo que eles escondem?


**Notas: Todos sabem que Draco e Ggina não são meus, senão eu estaria riquérrima, feito a tia JK.**

**Short baseada em Fan Art (no que acho que teria rolado).**

**Continuação, só se receber muitos comentários, senão... a fic fica por aqui mesmo, tá galera?**

**Draco e Gina**

Gina entrou cautelosamente na Sala Precisa. Tinha um certo receio que ele não tivesse vindo, receio esse infundado ao reconhecer os cabelos loiro platinados refletindo o fogo da lareira.

- Está atrasada, Weasley. – o tom frio do loiro não a assustou. Sorriu ao responder.

- Desculpe. Da próxima vez, eu trago o meu irmão a tiracolo, se isso significar chegar no horário certo. Ah, e o Potter também.

- O que o Cicatriz queria com você? – finalmente ele se virou com uma certa raiva no olhar.

- Além de deixar você irritadinho porque me atrasei? Não faço a mínima idéia, mas se você me der um beijo, talvez a minha memória melhore. – ela deu uma piscada de olho.

Draco riu e se aproximou. Tinha um brilho no olhar que fez Gina ficar arrepiada.

- Talvez eu devesse fazer alguma coisa a mais, para que a sua memória não seja prejudicada em outras situações. – a enlaçou pela cintura, e começou a beijá-la no pescoço.

- E isso seria o quê? - riu quando ele lhe respondeu no ouvido. – E um sonserino teria coragem para fazer isso?

- Mais do que um grifinório. – Draco começou a beijá-la, na boca. O medo que ela estivesse armando alguma coisa contra ele evaporou-se no instante em que Virginia retribuiu o beijo. Engraçado... O beijo estava diferente, mas Draco não se importou.

Amá-la não fora uma escolha, mas deixar de fazer isso estava além das suas forças. Havia percebido que Virginia era uma excelente oponente no escritório de Dolores Umbridge. Tentando superá-la, havia se aproximado dela, mas a cada encontro, a língua afiada e a personalidade forte fizeram com que ele decidisse conquistá-la, para poder esfregar no nariz do Potter e do cabeça vermelha Weasley.

A ruiva provara ser uma adversária muito além das expectativas de Draco. Mais forte que todas as outras grifinórias com quem ele implicava, se tornando cada vez mais senhora de si quando o atacava.

Mas não tinha sido assim por diversas vezes. Ele adorara ver aquele rosto vermelho pela fúria, corado pela paixão quando se beijavam. Sabia o quanto ela não gostava de mentir para o irmão, de se esgueirar para eles se encontrarem.

- _Pareço uma sonserina fazendo isso...–_ ela reclamara certa vez. Sendo recompensada por um beijo arrebatador.

- Não me respondeu ainda. O por que de estar atrasada. – ela suspirou. Afastando-se dele, ou melhor, tentando se afastar, pois ele não permitiu.

- Já disse, meu irmão começou com um interrogatório, e não consegui me livrar dele antes.

- Ele e o Cicatriz.

- Eu não gosto quando o chama dessa maneira.

- Eu tinha esquecido, "seus olhos verdes parecem sapinhos cozidos". – ele não conseguiu evitar de levar um soco no estômago.

- Posso ter gostado de Potter, mas estou aqui com você! – Virginia ficou de costas para ele, o cabelo ruivo contrastando com a camisa branca. A respiração rápida indicava que ela estava tentando se acalmar, fato que fez Draco erguer a sobrancelha.

- O que aconteceu Virginia?

- Nada. – a mentira não o enganou por um segundo. Com calma, ele se aproximou das costas da grifinória, deixando o seu queixo no ombro.

- Mente muito mal. – começou a beijar o pescoço dela.

- Eu tinha planejado uma noite especial, não consigo chegar antes para arrumar a sala do jeito que queria e ainda por cima você fica me irritando com esse ciúme imbecil. – a voz finalmente saiu, mas com um tom de raiva.

- E o que você planejou para uma noite especial?

- Se seria surpresa, eu não posso falar. – ele sorriu, percebendo o sorriso malicioso da _sua_ ruiva. Normalmente ela estaria corada, mas só o sorriso... Sinal que o que ela estava pensando em alguma coisa muito...

- Tem razão. Então você sugere o quê?

- Bom... em primeiro lugar, você não vai fazer nenhuma insinuação a mais com relação a mim e ao Potter. Consegue isso, Draquinho?

- Posso tentar. – a voz saiu abafada, enquanto as mãos passeavam pelo corpo pequeno da grifinória. Ela deu um suspiro de prazer quando o sonserino colocou as mãos no quadril dela.

- Bem, a segunda coisa, é você sair daqui, e voltar daqui a uns cinco minutos, para que eu consiga arrumar a sala.

- E me privar da sua presença? – Draco não entendeu o motivo de Gina se endireitar, com uma certa raiva no olhar.

- Exatamente, meu _bem_. Mas eu garanto que o resto da noite, será inesquecível. – o beijou de leve no queixo, o arranhando de leve o pescoço, até o umbigo.

- Não precisa nem prometer, isso eu já sinto. – Draco a beijou na boca. De novo aquela sensação...

Deu um passo para trás, e a observou. Ela não estava rubra, estava até controlada demais. Draco sorriu friamente.

- Eu já volto, _Virgínia_. – saiu antes que ela o pudesse deter.


End file.
